


【警探組】暗號

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※賀！底特律一周年慶！※非常短的段子！





	【警探組】暗號

　　仿生人們的歡呼還在持續，康納木木然站在貨櫃上，沉默地給安德森副隊長的手機撥打了一通電話。

　　電話很快就被接通，老警察的口氣不是很好：「喂？誰？」

　　「副隊長，我是康納，我……」

　　「康納？！操！相同的招數還想用兩次！別他媽又來騙老子！」漢克的音量拔高：「去你的模控生命！」

　　通話被掛斷了。康納看著天上盤旋的電視台直升機，明白了什麼，於是他腦內編輯了一段簡訊，發送到漢克的手機裡。

　　「副隊長，真的是我，我不用動嘴就能打電話。我知道你在看著我，接下來我會給你打暗號。」

 

　　「──記者現在還在哈特廣場，可以看到現場的仿生人依舊群情激動，他們的領導者馬庫斯和……嘿，把鏡頭拉近，他在做什麼？」

　　於是所有在關注現場直播的人都看見了，高台上那個站在角落，型號特殊的安卓仰著臉，對著他們眨了眨右眼，一下、又一下。

　　要不是深知他是安卓，人們大概會認為這是眼睛周邊肌肉抽筋了吧。

　　「異常仿生人領袖之一對著鏡頭做出怪異的舉動，幾小時前我們也拍攝到他曾經掏出一支槍又收回，這是否代表仿生人可能依舊有暴動的傾向？……」記者絮絮叨叨著。

 

　　「看到了嗎？副隊長，真的是我。」

　　「好，好！我信了，快停下！不要再對著全世界送秋波了！」

　　「我沒有在送秋波。」康納答：「是給你的暗號。」

　　「……你找我，有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我想和你說說話。」

　　「怎麼突然⋯⋯為什麼？」漢克說：「還有，你之前……幹嘛玩槍？」

　　「我的機體控制權差點被奪走。」康納說。

　　安卓在電話裡用合成的，和自己一模一樣的聲音低聲說：「我現在很害怕。」

 

　　向漢克簡明交代了一下事情經過後，康納表示：「我也不知道為什麼，只能想到給你打電話。如果打擾到你的休息，我很抱歉。」

　　通話那頭沉默了一小陣子，然後漢克說：「沒有，我沒睡。你做得很好……嘿，你什麼時候能從那貨櫃上頭下來？」

　　「我跟馬庫斯說一聲，應該就能離開。」

　　「那我們……」安德森警督想了一下：「待會雞飼料前見。」

　　康納問：「有什麼事情需要見面呢？」

　　「來就對了。」漢克說。

　　凌晨六點十五分，夜色已經逐漸被微曦的陽光驅逐，漢克結束了和康納的通話，抓起車鑰匙跨進他的老破車。

　　男人抬頭望著大雪平復後的蒼穹，想著待會要怎麼安慰找他訴說憂慮的新生安卓。

　　──告訴他，天就要亮了，別再感到害怕。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　想到我還沒用這個結局跟彩蛋中間的時間差寫過東西，所以就寫了，應該還算有趕上了周年慶的時間吧？用底特律時間計算的話！  
> 　　……本來因為今天參場後累得癱掉想說賀文什麼的就算了，但思考了一下，還是寫點什麼吧！底特律一周年快樂！


End file.
